


eve in hell

by chubfruits



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst without plot, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Masochist Nagito, Scars, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Relationships, Vague Ending, kinda necrophilia, kinda poetic idk, kinda vent, nagito pov, no au or plot so feel free to imagine the setting, sadist hajime, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubfruits/pseuds/chubfruits
Summary: one question hinata,‘would you burn for me ?’“i would komaeda.”
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 32





	eve in hell

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually a taehyung x hoseok fic i wrote few years ago and it was in my native tongue but i felt like it suited komahina more and wanted to post something so here have my shitty attempt at angst with no plot lmao

you are selfish hinata.  
while i am suffering endlessly here, you are coming to me, hands full with flower bouquets.  
when i want you to scream at me, you just slip comforting words from your mouth.   
i want you to use my body to put out your cigarettes.  
i want you to kiss me until i taste the metalic blood.  
i want you so much until every limb of my body stops moving.  
i want to be your alcohol.  
i want you to open up the scars on my soul,spliting every little one.  
i want you to taint me hinata.

you throw your cigarette and kiss me.  
i can distinguish the disgusting taste of the cigarette in your heavenly mouth.  
your hands caress my sides and i feel like i’m eve.  
you are a forbidden apple hinata.  
and i so yearn to taste that apple.

i can see the change in you hinata.  
you come home later.  
when i ask you where you have been, you don’t answer.  
you just fuck me, smoke and sleep.  
i’m getting tired of this monotonous routine hinata.  
you had to harm me.  
imprint yourself on me,  
humiliate me,  
make me cry,  
but at he end, you had to love me.

whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy  
hinata, you don’t love me anymore.  
before, your eyes would shine whenever they looked at me.  
now there is just a pitch black abyss.

hinata  
the roses you gave me are wilting.  
thank you for everything.  
this isn’t a farewell my love.  
i will wait for you in hell.  
maybe we would take out our pain from our desires ?   
as i said, this isn’t a mere farewell.

hinata  
i want you to lay my dead body on your bed   
envelop it with your body   
and leave as much knife scars as you want.  
i want you to use that pathetic and mortal body of mine  
as your canvas.  
you may wonder where am i right now  
i am in flames  
eating my forbidden apple   
and waiting for you.

one question hinata,  
‘would you burn for me ?’

“i would komaeda.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys liked it   
> the ending is vague as this is mostly nagito’s thoughts but u can tell where its going for sure   
> i won’t ever tolerate any dynamic like this as this is toxic.


End file.
